


A Magical Unexpected Reunion

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus and Charlie, Albus and Charlie have such a good bond, Albus and Magical Creatures, Albus really loves his uncle, Best Uncle/Nephew duo, Charlie Weasley deserves more hype, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Albus adores his uncle Charlie and when he turns up unannounced at his work one day, Albus' day instantly gets better.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Charlie Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	A Magical Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Albus and Charlie are two characters I feel would have such a great bond so I decided to explore it more and this is what came out of it ! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !!
> 
> also thanks to sunshinescorpius for the help with the title, a true lifesaver !

Albus pulled the beanie he had been wearing off revealing his raven black curls and massaged his temples, hoping to ease his growing headache. He entered one of the storage cupboards in hope of finding some food for the flock of baby Griffins who had been calling out for more for at least ten minutes now. He filled up two buckets of food and headed back towards their enclosure. He was coming near the end of his ten hour shift which was a relief. He loved working here at the sanctuary, but the long hours drained him considerably. 

He loved being surrounded by so many amazing and beautiful animals all day, every day. He loved taking care of them and playing with them while also adding so much more to his knowledge of various creatures as they were brought to the sanctuary. He truly loved it here and could spend all his time with these amazing animals and never get bored of it. The one thing he did dislike about it was the constant headaches and tiredness at the end of every shift. 

Taking care of animals all day was exhausting even on a good day. Albus’ day started off badly when he slept through his alarm and was almost late for his shift. He then ended up in a scuffle with one of the kneazle's who refused to take the medicine it needed, leaving him with a nasty cut down his arm that Scorpius’ would most definitely tell him off for not cleaning properly when he got home. And now he was trying to power through the rest of his shift with a pounding headache. It was easy to see that Albus wasn’t having the best day he possibly could have had.

Even though his day was turning out to be a bad one, after a year of working at the sanctuary and dealing with many bad days, Albus had almost become immune to them ….

almost. 

He never complained about the headaches or the lack of sleep he received because he truly did love his job. It was a dream come true when he got the job and he spent everyday reminding himself how grateful he was to be given the job of a lifetime. He was though praying his shift would end so he could go home and relax before another busy day tomorrow.

He reached the enclosure, laughing as the baby Griffins all jumped around as they waited for him to place their food down. He poured the contents of the buckets into the dishes and watched as they all battled each other for their space and food. He placed the buckets on a shelf, making a mental note to place them back in the cupboard before he finished up for the evening and headed over to one of the benches to take a breather before heading down to deal with the hippogriffs. 

He rubbed his tired eyes which were now stinging as his tiredness increased. He glanced up at the clock which indicated it was now 6:15 pm meaning he had forty five minutes until he could head home and sleep. He looked around at the different enclosures of baby creatures that were situated in this block of the sanctuary. Some of them were sleeping, others running around and playing with their siblings. Just watching them filled Albus with joy even when he felt as tired and miserable as he did at this moment. 

He stood up, walking over to the enclosure which housed numerous baby Occamy’s. He glanced in, spotting a group of them huddled together as they slept apart from one who sat wide awake staring up at Albus. Albus reached his hand in and ran his hand along the shiny skin of the creature as he watched it slowly fall into a sleep alongside it’s siblings. Albus stood and watched them before moving on to collect the buckets he had left and bring them back before heading to deal with the hippogriffs. 

Just as he picked up the buckets, a soft knock came from the door which startled Albus. He turned his head as the door slowly opened, a head popping in to check if anyone was in the room. An abnormally tall man with long ginger hair, dressed in black skinny jeans, boots and a grey t-shirt which was covered with a denim jacket walked through the door. Albus’ eyes went wide as he rubbed them again to assure himself, he wasn’t seeing things. 

The person in question walked through the door, closing it quietly behind them and turned to face Albus. “Uncle Charlie” Albus said, a huge smile appearing across his face. He dropped the buckets which caused many of the animals to jump and complain as he rudely woke them from their slumbers. He ran towards his uncle, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tightly. 

Charlie Weasley was one of Albus' favourite people. He always dressed way too young for his age but pulled it off perfectly which Albus commended. He always remembered when he was younger and Charlie would come home for a few days and the stories he would tell them about Romania and the dragons. It all fascinated Albus so much and he thought his uncle was amazing. He would show Albus pictures of all the dragons and explain everything about them to him. As Albus grew older, his love and interest in magical creatures grew and it was all thanks to Charlie. 

When Albus graduated Hogwarts, he had no idea what to do with himself. He thought of going into potions but realised it was only a hobby and not something he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing. He thought of going and studying Dragons too, but he couldn’t leave Scorpius behind and move so far away. Thankfully, Charlie popped up again at the right time and said he knew someone who was working at the Newt Scamander sanctuary and he could ask them if there was any chance Albus could work there. 

Albus was incredibly grateful and could never thank Charlie enough for helping him secure his dream job. Albus truly loved Charlie and hated that they rarely got to spend time together. They sent owls to each other quite frequently, talking about the new creatures in the sanctuary and about the Dragons Charlie was dealing with. Albus truly loved when Charlie came home to visit. 

“What are you doing here?” Albus said, eventually letting go of his uncle. Charlie laughed, placing his hands on his hips, and said, “Can’t I come visit my favourite Potter?”, ruffling Albus’ hair. A giggle escaped Albus’ mouth as Charlie quickly added “don’t tell James or Lily I said that”. They sat down on one of the benches before Charlie went on saying “I had some free time so decided to come home for a few days. I dropped by your house, but Scorpius said you were still at work, so I decided to come here” gesturing to the sanctuary that surrounded them. 

“How’ve you been?” Charlie added, putting an arm around Albus’ shoulder. Albus went on to tell him how he had been spending the majority of his time, working over hours at the sanctuary because it was better then being home alone as Scorpius worked shifts at Saint Mungo’s. Charlie then went on to tell him all about how the Dragon’s back in Romania were doing and what new ones had been brought in. Albus loved listening to his uncles stories, even now, they sounded like stories straight from fiction but were one hundred percent real. 

“How have the kids been doing?” Charlie then said, looking around at the different enclosures. “They’ve been good, a new kappa came in around three weeks ago that has been causing chaos but other than that it’s been really good. I’m actually heading down to the Hippogriffs now before I clock out for the evening, if you’d like to come?” Albus said, standing up and grabbing the buckets he had dropped earlier. Charlie stood up, following Albus while saying “Uh... Of course! What kinda question is that”. Albus laughed before heading to the door, gesturing for Charlie to follow him as he said bye to the animals that were still awake to hear him. 

Albus dumped the buckets back in the cupboard, making sure to lock it before heading off in the direction of the outside paddock where the hippogriffs lived, among many other animals. He and Charlie talked about anything and everything as they made their way through the corridors. Albus truly missed these opportunities to just talk about magical creatures without being judged.   
Charlie was as enthusiastic about them as him and it was amazing. Scorpius, of course always listened to him and constantly reminded him of much he loved listening to Albus talk about them and how much he loved them but having Charlie who shared that interest and enthusiasm was a true blessing. 

They eventually reached the door leading outside and Albus unlocked it with one of the many keys that hung from the loop of his jeans. He pushed the door open to reveal a pathway where trees full of various flowers made an archway which then lead to the outdoor enclosures. Albus watched as Charlie looked around in awe, just like he did when he first entered the outdoor paddock. “Pretty cool isn’t it?” Albus said nudging Charlie who just nodded in response. Albus made his way over to one of the smaller trees which was planted in a stone surround to raise it off the ground, which housed the many bowtruckles the sanctuary had. 

He placed his hand out and on hopped Albus’ favourite bowtruckle, Bud. Not like he had favourites; he just had a closer bond with Bud ever since he started working at the sanctuary. He placed Bud on his shoulder and walked back over to Charlie who was gazing in at a family of fairies that lived in one of the trees. He introduced Bud to Charlie before they continued their walk towards the Hippogriffs.   
They turned the corner which opened up to a field which was divided into sections and looked like it continued on for miles upon miles. This part of the field was home to a group of Hippogriffs, some only babies and some fully grown adults. Albus and Charlie stood looking as the creatures, watching as the babies ran after each other as they played and the adults lazed around. Albus moved Bud into Charlie’s hands to mind him as he walked over, grabbing a bucket full of god knows what for them to eat. 

He moved out further into the field as the Hippogriffs heads turned to look at him. He made sure to bow, just in case even though he had been coming to visit this particular group of Hippogriffs for three months now before waiting for their response and throwing the food out to them. He walked back to where Charlie was stood, Bud hopping back onto Albus’ shoulder as he wiped his hands in the towel he had attached to anther loop of his jeans. They stood and watched the Hippogriffs, Charlie asking Albus numerous questions about them which of course Albus had the answers to.

After the Hippogriffs finished eating, Albus turned to Charlie and said “You want to go over and meet them? Albus laughed at the excitement that appeared across Charlie’s face and eyes as he took in what Albus had said. “Is that OK?” he said, questioning whether he was even allowed to properly go near these animals due to him not being an employee of the sanctuary. Albus nodded his head before saying, “No one will know and besides, your Charlie Weasley, I think we can make an exception for you”. They both laughed as Albus walked closer to the hippogriffs, Bud now situated in the pocket of his flannel shirt he had thrown over his t shirt as he gave each of them a small rub as he passed. 

“You remember what you learnt in Hogwarts?” Albus shouted back, winking as Charlie shot a glare his way. He took a step forward, making sure he was as quiet as he could be as he slowly approached the Hippogriffs. The heads of the four creatures looked up at him. Once all of them looked his way, he bowed down slowly; making sure to try keep eye contact which each of them in turn. Albus was sat beside one of the baby hippogriffs, his hand rubbing through her feathers as he waited to see how they would react to Charlie. 

Eventually the four hippogriffs, bowed their head and Charlie approached one of the adult ones, reaching his hand out as the creature leaned forward, placing his head into Charlie’s outstretched hand. Albus smiled as Charlie started interacting and sharing the love with the Hippogriffs. They sat there for god knows how long, playing with the baby Hippogriffs and showing some love to the adult ones. They sat and talked about more beasts and creatures as time past on. 

Eventually, the sun started to set and Albus looked at the watch he always wore that his grandfather and Charlie’s dad had given him when he graduated Hogwarts and seen it was reaching the time to close the sanctuary for the night. They got up, saying their goodbyes to the Hippogriffs as they headed back into the sanctuary. Albus placed Bud back into his tree, saying goodbye to him and his family members and he and Charlie headed inside as Albus made sure to lock the door. 

They walked around checking in on the rest of the animals, Charlie making sure to meet all of them he could as Albus did his last checks for the night, asking Albus many questions about them all and where they came from which Albus was more than happy to talk about. As Albus finished up with his checks and locking up, they made their way to the reception of the sanctuary. Albus grabbed his coat from the locker room before saying goodbye to the receptionist who truly looked like she would rather be anywhere else. 

Albus and Charlie both walked out through the main door as he turned to face Charlie saying “want to join me and Scorpius for dinner. I’m cooking. Charlie bowed his head downwards at Albus’ statement before saying that he should probably get back to the burrow where he was staying. “Guess you won’t get to meet Heidi then” Albus said, a fake pout appearing across his face. Charlies head snapped towards Albus as he said “Heidi? Who is Heidi?”, a true look of confusion crossing his face as Albus laughed beside him. 

“Our new dog, we got her two weeks ago” Albus answered which caused Charlie’s eyes to go wide. “And why didn’t you tell me this” he said, pulling Albus’ arm in the direction of his and Scorpius’ house. Albus started walking beside him explaining how he had planned to tell him and send pictures, which they always did when a new pet was acquired but hadn’t got around to it yet. Albus then said “I thought you had to get back to the burrow” as Charlie continued walking in the direction of his and Scorpius’ cottage. Charlie stopped turning to face Albus as he said “The burrow can wait, there is a new pupper somewhere that I need to cuddle” as he raced off in front of Albus. 

Albus couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Charlie run off, like an excited child at Christmas in search of Heidi. Albus truly did love when Charlie was around, and it was moments like this that he cherished more than anything. He decided to run and catch up with him, not knowing how much more time he had to spend with his favourite uncle and not wanting to waste any minute. These moments were few and fair between and Albus wanted to spend every minute he could with the amazing Charlie Weasley before he headed back to Romania once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> This was so much fun to write ! It was my first time ever including Charlie in a fic and I really enjoyed exploring his character more. It was also so fun to look more into the relationship between Albus and Charlie and see how similar they actually are ! 
> 
> I would really love to hear what you guys think of this one and your thoughts on Charlie and Albus' relationship so as always, Kudos and Comments are most welcome, they truly make my day so much better ! 
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr - @accioscorp
> 
> Thanks again !


End file.
